That Circus Monster
by Pulchra Stellam
Summary: She was an innocent child, corrupted body and mind by her father. Death is nothing new; hate is nothing new. She's nothing but a monster, and what could be a better place for an abomination like her than a circus? OC


**Another story?! Yes. I have problems with starting new projects. This is the only chapter (probably) that will have song lyrics.**

**Inspired by this song, and by the fact that Kuroshitsuji III is the Circus Book. And by the Kuroshitsuji cosplays I saw at a convention this past weekend.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**"****サーカス・モンスター****" CiRCuS MoNSTeR – Megurine Luka & GUMI – Produced by Circus-P**

**[]**

**Their roars, your voice, crying, I hear it all**

鳴き声 君の声 泣いている 全て聞く

**Bad cats, they can't listen, can't I see you? I want to see you**

ダメな猫、聞けないよ 会えないか？会いたいなぁ

**The lions' surprise attack, I meet the dirt, I can't hear, is this the end?**

獅子の奇襲 塵と会う 聞こえない これ終わり？

**I opened my eyes, where did you go? I think I'm alone...**

目が開いた どこに居た？僕はもう一人でしょう...

[]

**Silently mouthing a song**

口語の歌を歌う

**Inside that caging dream**

その籠の夢に居る

**"He" is evil, though it begs in tears**

「カレ」は悪 泣き付ても

**Why is it all alone like that?**

なぜそんな寂しいの？

[]

**That pathetic monster**

その哀れな怪物

**Cannot see, just hate**

見られないただ嫌う

**The words we always scream are**

ずっと叫ぶ言葉は

**"Look, it's the Circus Monster!"**

「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」

**[End.]**

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

_**Those Eyes, That Father**_

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

As a child I always figured that my life was a normal one. Good, but not too good, with just the right amount of discipline from my parents. Of course I had nothing to compare it too at that point, nor did I –or my mother, for that matter – realize what exactly our lives were.

I can distinctly remember all the times my father had come to me with candies and sweets, saying they were being given because I was such a good child and that I shouldn't tell mother because she'd think I'd not want dinner and be cross with the both of us.

I can also remember the somewhat bitter aftertaste all the sweets left on my tongue and how my body seemed to thrum with energy – what I'd always thought of as a sugar high of sorts.

Naivety was a serious problem of mine in what used to be a seemingly perfect world. To so naively think that both of my parents had my best interests in heart had ruined me at an early age.

But what could I have done?

Perhaps if the child me had told mother of my father's sweet filled treachery things would be different. Better, or maybe even worse. But how could I have known what was going on at that point?

My story really only started at the tender age of ten, as that was when the first change made itself known. It launched my life into a chaotic swirl that would only get more and more convoluted.

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

**Age 10 **

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

There was a loud, glass shattering snarl that sent the small brunette sprawling, scared and wide eyed. And suddenly oh so awake because it was a dream. Her lip quivered and her arms stretched out for her stuffed cat as she scrambled across the unruly quilt on her bed, eyes darting around the room.

A room that seemed oddly bright and clear to the girl, considering the height of the moon in the sky that she could see so clearly through the slightly cracked blinds covering the window.

Her footsteps made a hollow echoing sound as she made the way to her parent's room where she knew her mother was residing at the moment. Vaguely the little brunette wished that her father was here and not away on a business trip, but her mother was far warmer and comforting than he was.

The door squeaked rather loudly as the girl pushed it open, thus eliciting a rustling sound from within as the light sleeper within sat up, her tired blue eyes finding the small hunched form of her daughter easily enough. All it took was a weak, sleepy smile and slightly raised arms for the small girl to rush forward and wind her fingers into the silken gown her mother wore.

"Mi hija," the tired but sweet voice of her bother crooned, "¿Por qué no duermes? Nightmares, Nohemi dear?"

Nohemi's small hands rubbed at her eyes before shyly looking up to her mother, "Bad dream, mama. And my eyes feel weird."

"¡Dios mío!" The mother's hands cradled her daughter's face as her now wide blue eyes stared down into the child's, "Your eyes! That color…No es posible!"

The girl squirmed out of her mother's arms to make her way to the mirror on her parents' dresser, her shocked mother offering no resistance. Nohemi was also shocked at what she saw –

Wide, golden amber eyes. Eyes that used to be green like her fathers – the only coloring of his she'd gotten. Not only golden, but with a larger pupil, like one would see in a predatory cat's eyes.

Little did the girl or her mother know, this change was just the first of many.

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

Nohemi awoke from a restless sleep once again, dreams of a snarling creature keeping her sleep fitful. Awakening to the hissing yells of adults was another down to the day and she peered around the corner to see her mother's beautiful tan skin blotched red as she yelled at her husband.

"This has to have something to do with your work!" The woman hissed, her deep brown curls shaking and her accented voice dangerous, "And how dare you; _how dare you_ do this Bastion!"

The man's green eyes flashed and he scowled, "Don't take that tone with me, Marisol."

The Spanish woman's teeth flashed in a threatening shimmer, "Our child; she's _our child_. I've turned a blind eye to your work before now, but this is too far!"

Nohemi slunk back farther down the hall, confused and hoping to get away from the yelling. Yet she could still hear the hushed argument even from this distance, much to her dismay.

"Think about it Marisol! The research is getting results now! This could be revolutionary, and nothing has gone wrong so far –"

"So far? So far?!" Nohemi cringed as something clattered to the floor, "Stop this now, keep your work away from home. No more Bastion!"

Nohemi's breathing became somewhat choppy – they were talking about her, weren't they? Did her father have something to do with her weird new eyes?

There was some more clattering and a feminine grunt that had Nohemi freeze in place as her father's low voice reached her ears –

"Don't tell me what to do. It's not your place."

There was an odd tangibility to the air Nohemi was breathing in and the ten year old launched herself forward with faltering steps. Her father was probably just tired, and she'd kept her mother up with her fitful sleeping; that's what this was.

"Mom?" Nohemi peered hesitantly around the kitchen's doorway, "Dad? Dad's home?"

Suddenly, that odd, tangible air seemed to lighten if not break as her father scooped her up with a little effort.

"There's my little girl," Nohemi blinked slowly at the one eighty that his voice took from earlier, "And look at those pretty new eyes of yours…"

Nohemi ducked her head down slightly, her heart picking up speed at the curious, slightly awed tone of voice her father had used. Her odd, amber cat eyes met her mother's blues, which held an emotion the ten year old couldn't quite describe. But she knew it wasn't a happy emotion, she also knew it wasn't aimed towards her.

The ten year squirmed until she was out of her father's grip. She looked between the two, an odd tight ball forming in her stomach before she darted back out of the kitchen. Nohemi's breathing became heavy again because she realized _something_ was wrong – something with her, something with her father, something with this world.

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

The tenseness in the house never really faded as the week went by, and Nohemi found herself prone to more fits of heavy breathing where she could do nothing but choke down air and listen to her own heart hammer in her ears. The ten year old just knew there was something was wrong and her mother seemed more stressed each time she found Nohemi having a breathing fit, calming the child by brushing through her deep brown locks – much like she was doing now before the girl went to bed.

"Te amo, mi hija," Marisol muttered to the ten year old, placing the brush aside and pulling her fingers through the child's hair instead.

"Te amo, mama." Nohemi smothered a yawn, her bleary gold eyes drooping.

Marisol tucked the petite ten year old in before switching off the lights and slipping out the door to make her way to her own room. Nohemi watched as her mother left, her eyes only slipping shut once a click signaled that the door was indeed closed.

Sometime later when Nohemi had drifted out of consciousness, the click and creak of the door stirred the child into a semi-awake state and an odd twitching developed deep in her gut.

She shifted up onto one arm, her hair a wild mess around her, "Mama?"

"Not quite, little one," came the deeper voice of her father, further agitating the twitching in the girl's gut, "Daddy is here to bring you a gift."

"A gift?" Nohemi pulled her arms to her chest as her heart and breathing started to pick up, "Can I get it tomorrow? 'M tired daddy."

Nohemi ducked back under her covers, in hope she could fall back asleep, but the covers were jerked back and her father was hovering above her, his eyes wide and glittering –

"We need to do this _now_."

There was a flash and shimmer and Nohemi made a choking sound as a rather large needle was raised into the air. The small brunette attempted to scramble away, her scared shriek and movements cut off half way as her father pinned her down and covered her mouth.

"Hush, child," the needle was lowered towards her arm and his voice was a quiet, severe hiss, "This is for _science_. Evolution and the betterment of mankind!"

An aching numbness spread through Nohemi's arm as the needle pierced her flesh and the contents were injected. Tears leaked from her eyes and streaked down her face as the door to her room as shoved open, he mother's horrified gasp the only other thing she heard.

The only thing offering any comfort in the situation.

"What are you doing?!" Her mother screeched, red painted nails pulling at her husband's shoulders, "Monstruo! Get away from my child!"

The sharp sound of a slap echoed in the room as Nohemi huddled into a ball, her eyes still wide and tears streaming.

"Don't get in my way," her father's voice was dark, menacing, "_Our_ daughter is going to be the next generation of human life. Go back and resume the role of the doting wife now."

The door to the room slammed shut and the bed creaked as Marisol pulled her traumatized daughter close, one hand reaching out to find the child's hair brush.

"Shh, shh. Mi hija, no more of this. No more."

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_

**I've never written anything like this before. Seriously. But anyways, if the title wasn't a tip off, Nohemi will be joining Noah's Ark Circus eventually.**

**It'll probably change back to first person at the end of chapter two, as these two chapters a "prologues" to her entering the circus.**

_**CiRCuS MoNSTeR**_


End file.
